


Hayaan Mo Sila

by GriffonNewcast (KaiSra)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, I'll do Neneng B next, Parang high, Patayin niyo ako pls, dont take this seriously, erp, i did this for a meme, please don't use google translate
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSra/pseuds/GriffonNewcast
Summary: [1]Don’t let girl problems get to you, let them be and let them be the one to chase you.”[2]“Hey, can you help me in our assignment in Biology page 236.”[3]“Akko you’re thinking too much, bro”[4] “Amanda, bro. I want a break from everything. Like, I keep getting played. I got hurt ‘cause of this thing called love.”[5]“We’ve told you multiple times that those girls are bad news.  Even Amanda knows that. Don’t chase them ‘cause you’ll get hurt.”[6]“It would have been better if you heeded our advice that let them be. There we go they hurt you. Didn’t we tell you to slow down?”[7]“What’s the occasion for tonight anyway? I mean we always end up in this club.”[8]“SEMBREAK NA MGA PRE!!” = is the break starting december 15 - January 6[9] Don’t worry, everything's gonna be alright. We’re here for you  if you’re gonna fall in love slow down and think.[10]Lighten up, there’s a lot of fish in the sea. You have a lot of choices out there so don’t worry too much. There are a lot of women chasing after you.[11]Just laugh and that’s lesson learned. If you’re gonna get hurt just move on.[12]Whatever as if those girls deserved me. There are a lot of things I have to do and there are a lot of girls out there.[13]So for tonight let’s just party and enjoy for the sake of our well being.
Kudos: 2





	Hayaan Mo Sila

Akko was down in the dumps for the second time this year. All she wanted to do now was just lay on the ground and wait for it to swallow her whole. Getting played by two different girls was not on her to do list nor on her bucket list. One cheated on her and the other was just a damn attention seeker just as she thought.

Amanda, who happened to be one of her best friends, invited her on a night out. A night full of drinking, dancing and partying. It didn’t really change much: they did this almost every weekend. As if this would help her feel better knowing how these few months sucked for her since she keeps failing at romance.

Arriving at the club, Akko looked around and saw the table Amanda got for them. As expected it was packed, but Amanda did say this was one of their special nights, so she’d already reserved a VIP table for her group. Her friends had always been supportive and giving her advice. One piece of advice was, “Ang problema sa babae dapat 'di iniinda, hayaan mo sila ang maghabol sayo diba?” [1] Well to tell the truth it is always Akko who has been chasing them.

And whenever she got hurt her friends always tried to cheer her up.

The first person to break her heart this year was Hannah England, a well known rich kid from her school and also one of the ladies who actually had top grades—unlike Akko, who was a straight C student, school klutz, and prankster along with Amanda. Hannah caught Akko’s attention like a deer in the headlights. As Akko was scrolling about in her instagram she stumbled across Hannah’s profile. Barely even knowing her and Hannah not knowing who Akko was or is at this point made her a pretty good candidate to date.

Akko started to make moves on her by sliding into her dms. Akko being Akko commented on Hannah’s story with, “Yo, Pakitulong naman sa assignment natin sa biology. Yung nasa page 236.”[2]

The second girl Akko had eyes on was Diana Cavendish: school princess and head of the student body representatives. This time what Akko would have thought to be the one ended up being a snake and attention whore who broke her heart.

Diana you’ve been sheltered in your entire life you forgot how to treat people.

Only ever contacting or talking to Akko when she needed something. Or when she was down and needed a pick me up, Akko was the one running to her and trying to make her feel better. How about that time when she needed a ride home because no one from her family would pick her up? Akko was the one telling her she could stay at her place.

The perks of dorm life and being an international student.

She took advantage of Akko’s kindness, and in the end Akko got hurt by just being told they were just friends.

Friends don’t know how their friends taste, Cavendish. 

That is how she ended up in a situation at the club in a VIP table, surrounded by her good friends and really really hot girls. If she were to look on her left she’d see a group staring at them and another one on her right. God~ how she wanted to just stay in bed and eat all the ice cream she stocked on her fridge but sadly her friends knew her very well. 

“Akko, masadong ka nagiisip, erp?”[3] Amanda, who is now on her sixth shot of tequila asked Akko as if it weren’t the most obvious thing in the world. “Sige na~ Kagari. Let loose naman just for tonight.” 

A solemn look on her face, Akko raised her eyebrows to the school athlete. “Amanda, pre. I want a break from everything. Like, ano naman to pre pinaglaruan na naman ako. Nasaktan naman ako dahil sa pag-ibig.”[4]

Handing her a shot, Sucy looked at the mess of a woman that she is. “Look, we’ve told you multiple times na bad news yun sila. Alams na din yun ni Amanda. Erp, Wag ka kasing mag habol masasaktan kalang.”[5] 

Lotte jumped into this conversation by adding, “It would have been better if you heeded our advice na hayaan mo na yun. ‘Yan tuloy sinaktan kanaman nila. Dida sabi namin dahan dahan lang sa pag-ibig?”[6] 

Nodding in agreement, Akko slouched down on her chair and sighed. “What’s the occasion for tonight anyway? I mean lage nalang tayo ng dito sa club nato.”[7] 

With a grin on her face an over enthusiastic Amanda raised her voice to say, “SEMBREAK NA MGA PRE!!”[8] 

Akko was such a forgetful idiot that she forgot about everything really. Only wanting to get over her situation and not caring about everything else after that, her mind went blank. It was after all this semester that she’d actually managed to get good grades since her studying paid off. Last week on her exams she scored a B. All of that was because of the Cavendish girl who Akko had eyes on. Before Akko found out that she was just a replacement.

Not to be a let down to her friends, Akko took a shot of what was being offered. A beer for her just like how she likes it cold and bitter. That was she's been drinking and what she was currently sipping through.

Constanze who was beside Akko patted the poor girl in her back and signed to her, Don’t worry, everything's gonna be alright. We’re here for you at kung mag mahal kaman ulit dahan dahan lang. [9]

Jasminka stood up and sat next to Amanda. She poured a shot, passed it to Akko, and looked at her. “Lighten up, there’s a lot of fish in the sea. Marami kapang choices out there so don’t worry too much. Daming babae naghahabol sayo.”[10]

“Just this once listen to us,” Lotte who has been watching all of this unfold before her own eyes, ”Tumawa ka nalang lesson learned nayun. Kung masasaktan kaman ulit move on lang.”[11]

A small smile formed on Akko’s face. Her friends are right. Thinking to herself, whatever as if it deserving sila sa akin. Marami pa akong bigas kakainin at marimi paring babae out there. [12]

“Alright! For tonight mag party tayo at mag enjoy nalang tayo for the sake of our well being. Game?”[13] Pumping her fist into the air Akko took a shot of tequila, forgetting her beer for this one time. 

“GAME!” Everyone shouted in unison, just like how they always do when they are all trying to get blasted.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Don’t let girl problems get to you, let them be and let them be the one to chase you.”
> 
> [2]“Hey, can you help me in our assignment in Biology page 236.”
> 
> [3]“Akko you’re thinking too much, bro”
> 
> [4] “Amanda, bro. I want a break from everything. Like, I keep getting played. I got hurt ‘cause of this thing called love.”
> 
> [5]“We’ve told you multiple times that those girls are bad news. Even Amanda knows that. Don’t chase them ‘cause you’ll get hurt.”
> 
> [6]“It would have been better if you heeded our advice that let them be. There we go they hurt you. Didn’t we tell you to slow down?”
> 
> [7]“What’s the occasion for tonight anyway? I mean we always end up in this club.” 
> 
> [8]“SEMBREAK NA MGA PRE!!” = is the break starting december 15 - January 6
> 
> [9] Don’t worry, everything's gonna be alright. We’re here for you if you’re gonna fall in love slow down and think.
> 
> [10]Lighten up, there’s a lot of fish in the sea. You have a lot of choices out there so don’t worry too much. There are a lot of women chasing after you.
> 
> [11]Just laugh and that’s lesson learned. If you’re gonna get hurt just move on.
> 
> [12]Whatever as if those girls deserved me. There are a lot of things I have to do and there are a lot of girls out there. 
> 
> [13]So for tonight let’s just party and enjoy for the sake of our well being.


End file.
